Goodnight
by jinky
Summary: Wounded people are there to be healed by the people who had never experienced their wounds before, but having a nightmare is a different story. No matter how strong you are, you will need someone else to help you out... LukeAsch


Disclaimers: I don't own Tales of the Abyss.

Author's notes: Meh… another drabble from me! This time, this would be LukeAsch!

* * *

**Title**: Goodnight Kiss

**Summary**: ToA / TotA / Abyss A wounded unconscious Asch with Luke nursing him… Asch had a nightmare and Luke was there for comfort. LukeAsch

**Pairing**: LukeAsch

Author's notes: I'll be putting up an AschLuke version of this one a few days later so watch out for it!

* * *

"Goodnight Luke." Guy told his best friend before going for the door. He stopped as soon as his hand touched the door's handle before he glanced back with a wary look. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" He asked. "We don't know what _he_ could do when the two of you are alone. He could kill you in your sleep for all we know."

The monarch with the shorter red hair gave out a soft laugh as to not wake his temporary roommate from his slumber. He sensed his best friend's worry, which made him smile. He placed a hand on his waist before he gave out a reassuring grin. "Don't worry, Guy. I doubt that even he could do anything in his current condition." He said. His blonde friend still gave him a worried look. The red head sighed before putting a hand on Guy's shoulder. "If it makes you feel better, I promise to call you if something happens."

Guy gave him one last worried look before nodding and finally decided that he could trust the monarch to keep his word. He then left the room.

Luke sighed as he turned around, looking at the one who was currently occupying the second bed of the two-person room. He walked over towards the other person as he flopped down on his own bed, eyeing the sleeping person across him. Long red hair was spewed out in different directions as the soft breeze entered through the open window. A soaked tabard hung by the wall with a small basin of water stained with red by its side. A maestro sword was placed on the opposite corner of the room right beside Luke's own sword to prevent easy access just in case the person decided to wake up and attack.

Luke blinked as his hand slowly moved towards the other – his arm extending to reach out and move the stray bangs away from the other's eyes…

"Asch…"

Finding Asch was a very unexpected event. Usually, Ash would disappear, Luke wouldn't be able to find him, and then Asch would suddenly appear before them. But this time, _they_ found him. The situation that he was in was more shocking. Asch was bleeding badly back then. His blood seeped out of his veins as it flowed right on his flesh. Cuts and bruises covered his whole body. He was already unconscious when Luke found him, and Asch has yet to wake up.

Luke didn't know what happened to his original, but that didn't matter right now. What mattered was that Asch should be taken care of and that his wounds needed healing. It even took then quite some time to pry a hysterical Natalia away from the wounded god general.

Well… in the end, Luke decided to share a room with Asch since their connection may be able to detect if something's wrong with either of them. And after that, the rest is history.

The teenager couldn't help but wonder what could have happened to his original that made him so wounded. Asch was better that Luke in many ways, but Luke absolutely knew that Asch was almost unrivaled when it came down to his swordsmanship and fonic abilities. To think that someone as powerful as a god general would be seen in this state… Luke may not show it, but he was actually very worried. Why wouldn't he be? Asch was his original after all.

The moonlight glowed inside the room and gave the place a rather serene look. The shorter haired monarch gave out a smile as he glanced at his companion. Asch looked so peaceful… just like a child. How ironic that this innocent and peaceful looking person was actually quite the opposite when awake.

Luke suddenly snapped out of his reverie when he heard a small and almost inaudible whimper from across him. His original was whimpering. _Asch_ was whimpering! It was like he was having a bad dream… A nightmare perhaps… He was about stand up and wake him, but suddenly stopped as he heard the next words from the sleeping general's lips.

_"…don't touch my replica…"_

The other gave out an amused yet happy smile as he stood in front of the other bed as the words that his original murmured repeated itself over and over his mind. "You're still protecting me… even in dreams…" Luke whispered as he leaned down to give a soft feathery kiss on his original's lips. Asch stopped squirming, his face became peaceful again as he drifted back to a dreamless sleep. It was like the kiss had done it's magic.

And Luke smiled before tucking himself in his own bed as to not disturb the sleeping general any more than he had to.

"Goodnight Asch…"

He just wished that he didn't have to face the god general's wrath the moment he wakes up…

* * *

**End!**

Author's notes: And here ends another drabble! I hope that you liked it! Actually, I like Asch better as the dominant one (which is why I'm already starting on the AschLuke version of this one!). I'm sorry if they're kind of out-of-character. That just came out of my mind. I just can't stop thinking about Asch being vulnerable and then Luke coming alone to rescue him (although I would love it better the other way around ).

Well… what do you think?

Reviews please!


End file.
